In recent years, there have been increasing displays by color photographic in department stores, platforms of subways, restaurants, lobbies of hotels, and so on.
A display method by such photo display includes a method in which an image formed on a support is displayed by light irradiated from an image side, and a method in which an image is displayed by light transmitted from a backside of the image. It is self explanatory that in such specific conditions as in a dark room or outdoor at night, the latter method can give a clearer image.
However, the transmission method displaying an image by transmitted light requires a light-sensitive material capable of providing an image with higher density than that of conventional one. Therefore, the amounts of silver and a coupler contained in the light-sensitive material used in this method increases inevitably to a large extent.
Further, a light-sensitive material for display, which is usually displayed in a large size, requires higher sharpness.
However, the increased amounts of silver and a coupler for obtaining a higher image density result in a thicker layer, which in turn causes such problems as deterioration of sharpness, insufficient drying, and sweating. A light-sensitive material for display is usually displayed by light transmitted from a backside of an image, so that a transparent support is normally used to get sharper image. However, the transparent support requires much more quantity of silver than a semitransparent support, which makes it difficult to keep sharpness in a satisfactory level.
It is conventionally known to use an anti-irradiation dye for improving sharpness. However, there is liable to be desensitized remarkably a light-sensitive material having a transparent support provided thereon with a dye enough to provide satisfactory sharpness for a photo display.
It is also a known method for improving sharpness to provide an antihalation layer on a side of a silver halide emulsion layer or on a backside thereof.
However, the antihalation layer provided on a side of a silver halide emulsion layer side results in lowered sensitivity due to reflection in exposure. Therefore, it is preferable to provide the antihalation layer on the backside. Even thereby, however, shapness is still not improved to a satisfactory level.